superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Squirrel Jelly and The String (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Squirrel Jelly"'' |- |'Written by' |Thurop Van Orman |- |'Storyboard by' |Thurop Van Orman |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" |''"The Sting"'' |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writer' |Antoine Guilbaud |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Joe Murray |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendergast Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squirrel Jelly" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Jellyfish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Underwater Voice |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Patrick's feet |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry, Patrick's feet |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The String" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Monkey |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Rich patron |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Customer #1 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fred, Taxi driver |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, President on bill, Monkeys |- |'Michael Patrick Bell' |Fisherman |- |'Nick Jennings' |Fisherwoman |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Amy Zeis |- |'Director of Audio Post Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Bob Camp Mark Colangelo Zach Heffelfinger Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designer' |George Nachev |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Rough Draft Korea Co, ltd." |- |'Executive Producer' |Kyung Suk Park |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Insoo Ahn Jaebok Lee Junhee Yoo |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Animation' |Woosung Jung |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'Nick Digital Animation Directors' |Christian Evans |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez & Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold & Diane Greco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarksof Viacom International Inc. © © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:End Credits Category:Season 11 Category:Episode credits